


Watch Me

by kpopscenarios



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopscenarios/pseuds/kpopscenarios
Summary: You and Baekhyun are bestfriends and have been for a while, but he doesnt know about your cam life.. or does he?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Watch Me

You'd be lying if you said you hadn't thought about having your best friend, Baekhyun ram his cock into you, but that was something you could never tell him you wanted. You laid in your bed, thinking about the night you just had with him, and a few other friends. You all had decided to go to the club for a good night of drinking and dancing, and as usual, you and Baekhyun drank far too much during one of your drinking matches. You always had to see who would win, and it was always him and the loser had to do a dare of the winner's choice.   
"Mhm.. you see that guy over there?" Baekhyun asks, pointing to a guy doing some very.. interesting moves on the dance floor with a girl.   
"Yeah.." you respond, hesitantly.   
"Go and put yourself in between him and the girl and start dancing on him." Baekhyun chuckles.  
With a raised eyebrow and a determined face, you slid off the stool, and strutted over there, shaking your ass in the process.   
Without any hesitation you squish yourself in between the couple, spitting a small apology at the girl before wrapping your arms around the guys neck. You sway your hips to the beat of the music grinding against his leg.   
Seconds later you let go, turning around to rub your ass against his crotch, placing his hands on your hips as you shake your ass into him. You look Baekhyun dead in the eyes as you continue to dance with the stranger. You can see it in his eyes, he's getting mad. His fists clenched in a ball, biting his lip as he watches you.   
Things like this make you question your relationship with him, best friends don't typically act like that.   
You and Baekhyun had been best friends for 5 years, never going a day without at least checking in with each other, talking about hookups, problems, achievements, anything really, but there was one thing you had been hiding from him for the last six months. He had been there for your lowest of days and your highest. He had seen and heard things that you kept hidden away, deep down inside yourself and for whatever reason, he still loved you.   
Like a best friend.   
You asked yourself often, what changed? When did it change? When did you start seeing Baekhyun as more than just your goofy, clumsy, humorous best friend? When did you start seeing him as a man with muscles, and abs and a thick cock that you wanted to choke on. One instance came to mind, actually.   
**  
One night you and Baekhyun had been hanging out with a girl he was interested in pursuing. For whatever reason, he wanted you to come along, you assumed it was in case she was a psycho. The night started out innocent enough, with him introducing you to Elle.  
"Ayn, this is Elle." He smiles. "Elle, this is my best friend, Ayn."   
You knew from the moment she set her eyes on you she didn't like you. The way she looked you up and down, and scoffed. You knew she didn't want you there, but you weren't there for her. You were there for Baekhyun and until you thought things were fine or he said you could go, you would be right there.   
The night started out with some drinks at a pub. He sat beside Elle, while jealous knots twisted in your stomach. The way he moved the hair away from her ear before he leaned in to whisper, the way she giggled as he slid his hand up and down her back. It had you wishing it was you, and you hated yourself for feeling like that. You didn't want to be jealous, you didn't want to want him but as usual, you want what you can't have.   
"I think I'm gonna go." You announce, gathering up your belongings.   
"What? Why?" He asks, moving away from Elle, who was desperate to keep his attention.   
"Looks like you guys are good." You smile.   
"No, we're all going back to my apartment. Come on. Please?" He asks, his bottom lip protruding in a pout that you just couldn't say no too.   
"Fine." You laugh, finishing your drink.   
After that, Baekhyun had started paying more attention to you than his date. The two of you held hands while walking down the street, her trailing behind you. You pay no mind to the murmurs she spits behind you. She didn't like you, and you didn't care.   
Baekhyun held your hand up the stairs, pulling you up and laughing, while you assumed Elle had a scowl on her face behind you. The moment you got into his apartment, you threw your stuff on the floor, heading for the kitchen. Baekhyun's house was your second house so there was absolutely no reason for you to not feel comfortable.   
You grabbed a bottle of liquor and three shot glasses before you made your way back to the living room, but the sound of Elle talking to Baekhyun made you stop.   
"I want her gone." He spits.   
You scoff.   
"Just relax. She's my best friend, I can't just kick her out." Baekhyun says.   
"She's annoying, and hanging all over you." She pouts.   
Oh good god. They weren't even dating and she was already acting like this.   
"I'll talk to her." Baekhyun says, walking towards the kitchen.   
"Do you want me to leave?" You ask, the moment he rounds the corner.   
"Oh my god no, help me get her out of here." He pleads. "We're not even together and she's like this. I can't."   
So you did what was typical for you and Baekhyun, you two drank too much, and got flirty, and eventually a little handsy.   
"You're such a shit head." Baekhyun laughs, sitting on the couch, scrunched down, legs spread.   
"You love it." You whisper, walking passed him. Just as Elle had decided to stand up, you assume to sit beside Baekhyun, he grabs your wrist, pulling you down onto his lap, to straddle him.   
Your face is shocked at first, but then you remember his request, to get Elle to leave. He could just be a man and ask her to go, but this way was so much better for you.   
Baekhyun places his hands on your hips as you run your fingers through his hair, leaning your body in closer to his, just putting on a good show.   
As the flirting went on, you almost forgot Elle was even there, until it happened. You were still stradling Baekhyun, his arms wrapped around you as you ran your fingers through his hair.   
"Are you sure you guys are just friends?" Elle asks.   
"Sure." Baekhyun says, his eyes never leaving yours.   
With a scoff, Elle grabbed her things and left, or so you thought, though the two of you didn't really notice. To really sell it, you had been wiggling yourself around. Doing it one last time, that's when you felt his erect cock as you grinded against him. You both stopped what you were doing, staring at each other for a moment before you both slowly inched your lips closer to each other.   
"Ugh." You hear a scoff from the door, before it slammed, breaking the two of you out of your haze.   
You quickly jump off of him, mumbling something about feeding your fish before you walked out of there so fast. You leaned against the wall in the hallway, catching your breath, wondering why you said you needed to feed your fish, when you don't even have a fish.   
That night you dreamt that you and him fucked, and it was the best fucking thing. You wished it was true.   
The next day when you met up for brunch, you both acted like nothing happened and it was never brought up. That was two years ago, and even since then, you've had close calls like that. The sexual tension is strong, especially when you drink but neither of you will make the first move. Whenever you're out with friends, they always ask if the two of you are dating, but it's always a no. You won't make a move because you don't think he could ever truly be attracted to you. In your mind it's a heat of the moment thing for him. You're not what he wants, at least that's what you tell yourself.   
You knew all too well the type of girls he typically went for, and you weren't it. He liked the ones who wore tight outfits, makeup done, nails done, as well as hair, and you were the opposite. You prefered to wear what made you comfortable, which usually turned out to be looser fitting clothes but that didn't mean you didn't have some special outfits somewhere in the back of your closet, and some very specific ones buried under lots of clothes in your dresser drawers.   
**  
About six months ago you hit a very rough patch. The man you had been seeing stole your debit card, withdrawing all the money you had in your account and in your savings, and left you, completely high and dry. On your second night of binge eating ice cream and crying, you saw a commercial, one of those late night infomercial type things for a cam girl. No showing your face, paid well, and you made up your own rules.   
Sexuality and sex in general wasn't an uncomfortable topic for you, so if you were going to make it and get paid good money you had to be open, and were you ever.   
You signed up on the website, using the username shykitten82. The first week was slow, but you didn't give up. The second week, you managed to get two people who signed on and paid you $60 each to watch you masturbate with your fingers, legs high in the air as you used your fingers.   
The next week you had four people, who paid you to watch you rub your clit only. Slowly people began sending you money to buy toys for yourself, wanting to watch you use them. They sent you money to buy yourself some sexy lingerie, giving you specific instructions, or just sending you money because they liked you. And you never had to show your face.   
You had told Baekhyun about your ex and his stealing, and him being the sweet man he was offered to help you out, but you told him you had it covered. When he asked how you made so much money so fast, you should have just told him the truth, it's not like you were ashamed but instead 'bartender' is what slipped out of your mouth, so you went with it. Although now you had the issue of Baekhyun wanting to come visit you at your bartending job and buy drinks from you. You could have said anything. Why bartender?   
It's not as if you hadn't tried to tell him, you did but either you chickened out, in fear of the off chance that he would judge you, or he interrupted you and you just didn't stop him because well, it was easier to say nothing. Until one night. One night that the two of you again, had drank far too much, resulting in you sleeping on his couch in the living room.   
You woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom, and on your way you saw the glare of a dim light coming from Baekhyun's room, along with some muffled sounds. Rubbing your eyes, you walk over, peeking around the door frame and that's when you see it. Baekhyun is stroking his cock, watching porn, but not just any porn.   
It was you.  
He was watching one of your previous streams, jacking his cock off to you. Cumming to the video of you cumming, listening to you moan.   
You were so turned on now.   
You tip toe away from his room, heading to the bathroom, contemplating on what you do now. Did you confront him? Just tell him about your channel and drop your username without telling him you know, or do you just keep it buried deep inside yourself so you don't embarrass himself or you.   
You ultimately decided to keep it to yourself, maybe one day you would bring it up but that was not today. When you finished in the bathroom, you headed back to the couch, listening to his faint moans, while you rubbed your clit, cumming to the sound of him finishing.   
That night you slept like a baby.   
In the morning, you pushed the thought of the night before from your head, deciding you'd rather enjoy the day you had planned with Baekhyun instead of lingering on that one thing.   
**  
"What are you doing tonight?" Baekhyun asks at a late lunch, taking a bite of his French fry. "I was thinking we could see that new scary movie." He smiles.   
"I'm actually busy tonight." You say. You had a special stream tonight, one consisting of you riding two dildos. One in your ass, one in your pussy, a viewer of yours paid you a lot of money to do it.   
"Doing what?" Baekhyun asks, his eyebrow arched.   
"Just have some bartending courses to do online. But I need to have complete silence. So no you can't come over because you are never quiet." You laugh, taking a bite of your burger.   
He may be offended, but he knew you were right, he was loud.   
"Fine. How long will it take?" He asks.   
You didn't know. So you ballparked. "I'm not sure. Like 2, 2.5 hours?" You guessed.   
"Mhm, okay. Start time?" He asks.   
"What's with all the questions?" You ask.   
"Hey, call it curiosity or just being interested in your life." He smiles.  
"Around 7, I start." You cough.   
"Okay cool. Well i'll pay, and talk to you later then. I have some shit to do." He says, standing up to walk away.   
You knew he was mad. You didn't think he bought your story of doing a course, but what unfortunately was the only thing you could think of to say. You had no other choice. You watch Baekhyun pay the bill before leaving, walking down the street with his hands in his pockets.   
You felt guilty for the rest of the day. As much as you tried not to, you couldn't help it. You hated lying to him, but it was only a temporary thing. You'd tell him everything, eventually.   
**   
That night you were running late, not starting your show until almost 2 hours after you were supposed too. At 845 sharp, you were dressed and ready to go. You had on a pair of lace, thong panties which made your toys easily accessible to every hole you needed. You wore a lace bra that was see-through, giving a good view of your nipples when they got perky.   
You still didn't show your face so you didn't put on any make up. You had your tripod with your phone on it, ready to go live, the toys you were using, already suctioned to the wall at the right heights.   
You were excited.   
At 9pm on the dot, you begin your live, the viewers flooding in as well as the payments. This was turning out to be the biggest show you'd ever done. You stood in front of your camera, face out of view but perky nipples fully in view as you read some comments.   
'I can't wait for this.'   
'I want to suck your nipples.'   
'I swear I love you shykitten82'   
You giggled as you read the last one.   
"Shykitten loves you too." You moan in your most sexual voice.   
"You're shykitten82?" You hear from behind your phone and ring light. You would know that voice anywhere.   
"Baek.." you stutter, pausing to live with an apology, saying there was a technical error.   
"Answer me." He growls, walking towards you, his face angry.   
"Yes." You admit.   
"I knew it." He smirks, not stopping as he reaches you. You back up until your back is against the wall, Baekhyun's body pinning you there. "You saw me watching the videos last night." He states, cocking his head to the side. "Didn't you?"   
"Yes." You breathe, Baekhyun dropping his head down, his hot breath covering your neck.   
"Did you like it?" He asks. "Did you like watching me stroke my cock while I watched you play with your pussy? Mhm?" He asks.   
"Oh god yes." You moan.  
"Why didn't you come in and suck me off then?" He asks. "I know you can take a big cock down that throat of yours." He groans.   
"I.. i didn't know if you.. wanted.." you murmur.   
"You didn't know if I wanted you? Baby, I've wanted you for the last two years." He says, tucking a hair behind your ear. "How could I not?"   
Slowly, Baekhyun leans his head closer to yours, making you stand on your tippy toes as his lips touch yours. The kiss is passionate and needy. He doesn’t hesitate to slip his tongue into your mouth, wrapping his hands around your waist, pulling you in closer into him. You wrap your arms around his neck as he lifts you up, allowing you to wrap your legs around his waist.   
Baekhyun breaks the kiss, pinning you against the wall harder, to keep you up and free his hands. He tears down the cup of your bra, freeing your breasts. He cups your perky breast, dropping his head down to put your hard nipple in his mouth, sucking. He brings his hand up, rolling your nipple in between his fingers as you throw your head back against the wall with a moan. He takes your breast from his mouth, moving his lips back on yours, immediately sliding his tongue into your mouth.   
You can't help but move yourself against his crotch, feeling his growing erection through his jeans as you rub your wet pussy on him.   
"Shit." Baekhyun groans, his cock throbbing.   
"Let me down." You breathe, needing his cock in your mouth.   
You slide off Baekhyun's body, your hands immediately moving to his belt, unbuckling as fast as you could. You pull down his pants and boxers, revealing the thick, veiny cock you knew was in there. Placing your hand on his shaft, you pump his cock a few times, making him throw his head back, letting out some loud moans. You smirk as you open your mouth, taking in as much of him as you could at once, shoving his cock down your throat.  
Baekhyun groans at the sight of you taking his cock in your mouth, and the feeling of him going a little down your throat. You look up at him as he starts thrusting his hips, your eyes begin watering as his hands get tangled in your hair while he fucks your mouth, hard.   
"Such a good girl." He groans, pulling his cock from your mouth. "Keep it open."   
You do as you're told, kneeling there with tears falling from your eyes, spit running down your chin and your mouth wide open, waiting for his cock again.   
Baekhyun discards his pants behind him, as well as his shirt before he turns back to you, grabbing a clump of your hair, teasing your mouth with his cock. He gently thrusts his hips, only.giving you the tip to suck on. When you try for more he yanks your head back, only letting you take what he gives you.   
With a sinister look on his face, he pulls his cock from your mouth completely before ramming it back inside, as far as he could go, making you gag and choke.   
"Good fucking girl." Baekhyun praises you, standing you up, seeing the spit and precut slathered across your face. "What would you like now, baby?" He asks.   
"Fuck me in the ass first, please." You beg.   
Baekhyun looks surprised, but he will happily stick it in your ass. He grabs your hand, taking you to your desk where he pushes you down, laying you flat with your ass in the air. He lines himself up with your ass before slowly pushing his way in, stretching it down.   
“Oh my god" you groan. Your hands gripping the desk, tight. “Fuck daddy" you cry out.   
You can hear Baekhyun growl at the name, loving the way it sounds coming from your desperate, needy mouth.   
Baekhyun has a tight grip on your hips as he pushes the rest of his cock into your ass, settling for a minute, enjoying the tightness pulsating around him.   
A few seconds later, without warning, he pulls out and roughly rams himself back into you. Baekhyun doesn't stop with the hard thrusts, your stomach digging into the edge of the desk, but you didn't care.   
"Your fucking ass feels so good baby girl." He huffs, fucking you harder.   
He reaches his hand around and down in and in-between your lips, rubbing your clit, making your entire body tighten.   
“Oh my god. I fucking love your cock" you cry.  
"That's right baby. Don't cum until I tell you." He spits, making you cry out more.   
"Please." You beg, your orgasm not far away.   
"Don't cum." He spits, taking his hand away from your clit, and taking away your orgasm.   
Baekhyun pulls out of your ass, yanking your body off the desk by your hair again, and taking you to the bed, where he pushes you down, laying on your back.   
"Be a good girl, and don't cum until I say." He says again. "Got it?"   
"Yes." You pant.   
"Good." He smiles, pulling you forward, sticking his cock inside your soaking wet pussy. "Shit." He groans, slowly sliding in and out of you.   
Without a word, he lays down, almost on top of you, his large hand wrapping around your throat, squeezing as he picks up his pace.   
"Nasty fucking girl." He breathes, squeezing harder.   
He lets go of your neck, giving you a few seconds to breathe. He reaches his fingers in between your lips again, rubbing your clit fast, building up your orgasm again.   
"Tell me when you're going to cum." He groans, rubbing hard.   
As soon as those words left his mouth, your orgasm came fast. "Im cumming." You cried. Baekhyun pulled out of you, inserting his long fingers, fucking you hard with those, while also rubbing yojt clit, making you squirt all over him. "Oh my god." You cry out, your body twisting, needing a break.   
"You'll do it one more time." Baekhyun smirks, taking his fingers from inside you, inserting his cock again but his other hand still rubbing your clit.   
It didn't take long for your overly sensitive clit to build up another orgasm, a smile plastered on his face as you cum all over his fingers and body, again. "So fucking hot." He groans, lifting your legs over his head, pounding the fuck out of you.   
You clench your pussy around him, making him cry out in pleasure, his orgasm coming fast out of nowhere. "Shit, shit." He cries out. "I'm gonna cum." He yells, his hot cum spill inside of you, filling you all up.   
Baekhyun stays inside of you for a moment, both or you catching your breath. Finally, he pulls out of you, laying next to you as both your chests heave, desperate for air.   
"So what now?" He asks.   
"I don't know?" You say. You really didn’t know, especially not what he wanted.   
"Let's see where this takes us?" He suggests. You laugh, but fully agree to just see where things go.   
"Tomorrow though.." he begins, a devilish look on his face.   
"Tomorrow I have to do my live." You laugh.   
"Can I maybe, join you?" He asks.   
"Maybe next time. But tomorrow, you just watch me." You say, excited to see where this new adventure takes you and him.


End file.
